The Tale of Quicksilver the Centaur and Junok the Caveman
by nine tailed demon fox
Summary: Follow as Quicksilver and Junok take part in the Fellowship of the Ring. Per to Gandalf asking for a favor from the secret kingdom in Fangorn forest. OC characters, Fellowship/OC friendship. I'm bad at summaries, the story is actually really good!
1. Creatures of the Kingdom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

Creatures that make up the kingdom of Skogsvetsere

Centaurs- Central tribe of Skogsvetsere, Quicksilver's family is the main ruling house. Are stargazers, stubborn by nature, hates being insulted or compared to mortal humans, are proficient in sword fighting and shooting bow and arrows.

Satyrs / Fauns- Forgers in armor and weapons, kind-hearted, folktale trackers, the main creatures singing in pubs, and ale lovers.

Pegasus- They are larger than regular horses with a 19 ft wingspan. They are very intelligent, can speak regularly.

Minotaurs- Helpers in the forges, battle lovers, and easily angered.

Ents- Tree herders, peaceful beings, helps protect skogvetsere from unfriendly beings or beings in general unless they are friends.

Chinese Dragons- Lives up in the tallest peaks of the Misty Mountains. There are four types of elemental dragons ( water, earth, fire, and air), bonds with the cavemen. (AU: More info with being told in the story about elements and the bonds.)

Griffins- Lives up in the rockiest parts of the Misty Mountains. They look like lions with the heads of eagles and 18ft wings.

Unicorns- majestic looking beings, are healers of the kingdom, there is only a small herd of them left.

Phoenix- The messengers for faraway places, can heal any poison with their tears. One day called their "Burning day" when they grow old, sickly and are reborn from their ashes.

Hellhounds- They live in the shadows of the forest, are the spies for the kingdom, attack anyone who comes close to the kingdom.

Cavemen- Have lived in the mountains near Fangorn, bond with the dragons speaks rough common and western tongue, prefers to speak their own language.

Kaiju- Lives deep down in the mountains bordering Fangorn forest. They help protect the forest when needed. Are 200 ft. tall their scales are their armor which is harder to break without magic. They are mistaken to look a lot like dragons when they are not.

Cerberus- Royals guard "dog" named Fluffy. 30ft. tall and looks like a three-headed rottweiler.

Shape-shifters / Skinchangers- Warriors and guards different clans can change into different animals some are not known in Middle-Earth.

 **Please Review...Thanks! :P**


	2. The History

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

 **Chapter 1: History**

 **No One's P.O.V.**

A long time ago in the middle of Fangorn forest, there is a small kingdom called Skogsvetsere. It's a small safe haven for the mythical creatures of Middle-earth, against the pale orc Azog the Defiler. The kingdom is made up of ten types of creatures who escaped Azog's treachery and slavery. They ran far away

from Mount lived in secrecy from the other races, until the Ents found them and they came up with a treaty. From the Ents and the cavemen that traveled with them, they found out that there was a tribe of cavemen that lived in the mountains on the other side of Fangorn they traveled to meet them and return

them home to their people. The cavemen tribe ended up joining the small kingdom making it a bit bigger. All the creatures shared their respective histories and trades together.

The only people that know of Skogvetsere is Gandalf the Grey, Radagast the Brown, Saruman the White, Gwaihir of the Great Eagles, Lady Galadriel of Lorien, and Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Gwaihir of the Great Eagles was the first to know about them because he and the other Eagles helped them escape from

Mount Gundabad. Gandalf and Radagast were the second people to find out because Radagast heard from the trees and the animals that there was a Kingdom of sorts inside Fangorn forest. He freaked out and went to find Gandalf his friend and explained to him about that the trees and the animals told him and

that he wanted to find said kingdom and see what all the fuss was about. After meeting the King and his people, they ended up having a friendship with the two wizards. Saruman the White found out because he lives in Isengard which is on the other side of the mountains. He informed Lady Galadriel of Lorien

and Lord Elrond of Rivendell since they were on the White Council.

But this story is not about the history of how Skogsvetsere came to be. No, it is about a young centaur prince by the name of Quicksilver and young caveman by the name of Junok.

 **THE STORY STARTS NOW!**

 **Please Review...Thanks! :P**


	3. The Beginning of an Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.**

 **Isengard**

An old man with a pointed blue hat, wearing a long grey cloak and a silver scarf. He had a long white beard rides swiftly to Isengard.

"Smoke rises from the Mountain of Doom. The hour grows late and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my Council." said Saruman as he walks down the steps of Isengard to meet Gandalf as he dismounts his horse.

"For that is why you have come, is it not? My old friend." said Saruman.

"Saruman." Gandalf said while bowing to he in greeting.

They walk together on the grounds of Isengard

"You are sure of this?" questioned Saruman. While not truly believing what Gandalf is saying.

"Beyond any doubt." Says Gandalf.

"So the Ring of Power has been found?" asked Saruman.

"All these long years it was in The Shire under my very nose." Gandalf said disappointed in himself for not noticing that his friend had it.

"And yet you did not have the wits to see it. Your love of the Halflings leaf has clearly slowed your mind." said Saruman knowing that it was the truth in his eyes.

"But we still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly!" exclaimed Gandalf knowing it was probably futile to even say.

"Time! What time do you think we have?" exclaimed Suraman while also questioning Gandalf's sanity.

* * *

Inside Isengard Tower, they talked.

"Sauron has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh. You know of what I speak Gandalf. A great eye, lidless, wreathed in flame." said Saruman.

"The Eye of Sauron." answered Gandalf.

"He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle Earth." wisely answered Saruman.

"You know this? How?" questioned Gandalf.

"I have seen it." answered Saruman.

They walk through to a larger room, in which a pedestal stands and upon which a black cloth is laid covering something up.

"A palantir is a dangerous tool Saruman." Gandalf wisely told Surman. Knowing what was under the cloth before even seeing it.

"Why? Why should we fear to use it?" questioned Saruman as he removes the cloth and underneath sits a black cloudy glass globe.

"They are not all accounted for. The lost seeing stones. We do not know who else may be watching." Gandalf said answering Saruman's questions. He covers the Palantir back up as he does this he sees a flash glimpse of Sauron's Eye.

"The hour is later than you think. Sauron's forces are already moving." perilously said Saruman as he sits down on his 'throne'. "The Nine have left Minas Morgul."

"The Nine!" exclaimed Gandalf who was now very worried for Frodo's safety.

"They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve disguised as riders in black." Saruman said knowing what was happening.

"They've reached The Shire?" question Gandalf who wanted to know the answer.

"They will find the Ring and kill the one who carries it." said Saruman convicted that what he said will come to pass.

"Frodo." Gandalf said horrified and worried for Frodo's safety clear in his voice. As he turns to leave hastily but as

he reaches each door, in turn, it is slammed shut. He turns to face Saruman.

"You did not seriously think that a hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron? There are none who can. Against the power of Mordor, there can be no victory." said Saruman. Gandalf looks at him in disbelief. "We must join with him Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise my friend." Trying to

convince Gandalf to join him and his cause.

"Tell me. Friend... When did Saruman the Wise abandon reason for madness?" question Gandalf thinking that his old friend and leader of the wizard council finally went batshit crazy. Saruman looks at him enraged.

Saruman lifts his staff and flings Gandalf against the opposite wall, holding him against it high in the air. He advances upon him and lets Gandalf drop to the ground. Gandalf lifts his staff and sends Saruman on his back to the floor. They fight using their staffs, flinging each other across the room in turn. Saruman turns Gandalf over and over. Gandalf lifts his staff and flings Saruman across the room onto one of the doorways which open with the force of the throw. Saruman gets up and reaches out his hand into which Gandalf's staff flies. He advances on him with both staffs outstretched, turning Gandalf around and around in circles on the floor.

"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly. But you.. have elected.. the way of pain!" said Saruman clearly unhappy that he could not get Gandalf to join him.

He lifts both staffs and sends Gandalf circling high into the roof of Isengard.

* * *

On top of Orthanc.

Now, a tired, hunched figure with tattered robes of grey, lays upon the platform in the center of the four black spires. Up here, without his staff and with no way to get down. He was at the mercy of Saruman. He paced up and down the small platform, the moon shining over Orthanc. He was helpless. Even now with Frodo being at Bree, Perhaps even at the inn, The Prancy Pony, with the Ringwraiths closing in on him. He had left a letter with Butterbur, the innkeeper of The Prancy Pony, but that man had a tendency to forget the things that were most important. All his thoughts and prayers now rested on the ability of Aragorn to find the hobbits and help them before the Ringwraiths did.

Suddenly, he sensed the presence of something else, something pure, innocent, untainted by the evil here. A small moth fluttered past the tall spires. An idea hit him. In a quick, darting movement, he caught the moth and held it in the hollow of his hand, and spoke to it, an appeal in the language everything understands. A simple word: "Help". He released the moth, and it fluttered away, towards the direction of the Misty Mountains. A small piece of hope flared within him. Someone will hear, someone will come. The old man settled down for a long wait.

Unknown to him, his message would reach ears far beyond what he had intended.

* * *

At the same time.

A young creature was running around the floor of Fangorn forest. The creature was young but he was far older and wiser than he appeared to be. The creature looked like a horse but the top part was that of a male mortal. His horse body was that of a Clydesdale horse, the coat was a gray dapple color. His mortal body looked around 20 years old, tan skin from being outside in the sun a lot glowed in the moonlight peeking out through the thick coverage of the trees. His mortal body was toned from what appears to be years of training, his face was that of a mixture of mortal and horse. He had a white stripe that went down his nose, his ears were that of a horse. His hair on his head was a dark gray with white stripes, it went down to his torso. On his head was a silver vine intricate looking circlet. He had on him a harness for his sword sheaths above his sword on his right side was a quiver full of arrows. He had scars from a sword or a knife all over his body, the most noticeable ones were on his flank that looks like they were from an ax. These scars were from the time his people were tortured from Azog in Mt. Gundabad. He also had on his shoulder half way across his chest and down his arm was a three-degree burn that he got when his family was at the hands of Azog himself.

His name is Quicksilver, second oldest son of Kerchak, prince of Skogsvetere.

 **I wonder what will happen next? Will Gandalf be saved? Find out next or don't it's your chose! ;P**

 **Please Review... Thanks!**


	4. The Call For Help!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of** **the Rings. Only my OC characters and creatures.**

 **Sorry I haven't been able to get this chapter up. I've been finishing up with this semester of college and I've also been sidetracked with posting this chapter up. Hopefully by tonight I get this chapter up and start with the next chapter.**

 **NOW on with the story!**

Quicksilver's P.V.O.

I was meeting up with my best friend Junko at a small clearing near the border of the Misty Mountains and Fangorn meet. Junko is apart of the tribe of cavemen that live in the caves of the Misty Mountains. His father is the chief of the tribe. He is a Bonded One, a Bonded One is when a caveman bonds with their dragon. -And no not the dragons of Morgoth.- Anyways, running into the clearing I see Junko and his dragon Snowfang waiting for me.

Junko was wearing the brown wolf fur that he skinned himself as a cape and its head was the hood. Underneath it, he was wearing a deerskin tunic and brown leather pants. Around his waist was a leather belt, hanging from it was a couple of throwing axes and two long knives. He had a double bladed battle ax attached to his back.

If you are wondering what Snowfang looks like. She is a 200 ft. water dragon. Her long reptile body is blue with a thin tail, around her face is white fur. There are two fangs protruding out both sides of her mouth. She has around her mouth and nose is a white fur beard and two long white whiskers.

"Junko, sorry I'm late! Father wanted me and Glenstorm to check on the border patrols." I said while coming to a stop in front of him.

"Its okay I understand when duty calls." he said with his trademark smile that can creep anyone out. I'm serious when I say that I saw the hellhounds get creeped out by his smile. They don't get easily scared like that.

"Dude! Stop doing that smile it's creepy!" I exclaimed.

"Doing what smile?" he said jokingly while doing _'That'_ smile.

"That smile! That one that you are doing right now!" I exclaimed while putting my hands in front of my face to try and block his face from my view. Which didn't work as I felt his hands wrap around my wrists. He was trying and succeeded in pulling my hands away from my face. I got him back by pulling his hood up over his face and putting him in a headlock.

Snowfang decided that she wanted to get in on the action and sprayed both of us with ice freezing cold water.

"Snowfang! Seriously girl did you really have to spray us with water!" We exclaimed.

Snowfang just bared her fangs and did the dragons version of laughing, which was snorting from her nose.

Junko and I were going to get back at her when something weird happened. Stopping from what I was about to do to Snowfang I felt a light magical presence coming into the clearing. Looking up, a moth was fluttering into the clearing coming from the West. Feeling the magical presence coming off it. I raised my hand up and the moth landed in my hand. Raising the moth up to my face I could tell that it had a magical message. Listening closely I hear the message.

 _"Help me!"_ it said.

Distinguishing the voice to be Gandalf the Grey's. I look over at Junko who is looking at me with his serious battle mode face on.

"We need to get to my father! It's Gandalf!" panic clearly set into my voice.

Junko looks over at Snowfang their eyes meet and they silently converse. With a low moaning roar Snowfang takes to the sky and flies towards the city. Junko climbs up on my back and I take off running towards the city.

 **Please Review this story! Thanks!**


	5. Taking Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord Of The Rings! Only my OC characters!**

 **Welcome to Chapter 5!**

 **Taking Action**

 **Quicksilver P.V.O.**

Seeing the city up ahead through the trees I picked up more speed and I felt Junko hold on to me tighter. Crossing the bridge that went over the Entwash River I started to slow down into a canter. Being careful of the moth that still laid in my hands, I rushed past the guards posted at the gate doors and up through the crowded streets taking the back ways through the city to get up to the middle of the city. The palace -which isn't much of a palace- was built upon a giant hill that was in the middle of the city. The city its self-was built into the forest. In an agreement with the Ents to live in Fangorn we had to build around the trees that they protected. Making my way up the hill, passing the guards that in haste of seeing me hurriedly opened the gates to the palace before I bashed through them again. -It happens a lot.-

Rushing up the path to the palace almost running into my little brother Stargaze who was running and flinging a wooden sword around.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going Stargaze. I almost ran into you."

"Sorry, big brother Silvie! Hi Junkie! Do you want to play wif me!"

"Not now. We have to talk to father. Maybe later little Star!"

"It's nice to see ya too Stargaze! Maybe later, after we see your father."

"Ok! See you bof later!" Stargaze said while running off to somewhere else probably to find our little sister Red Star.

Nodding to the guards posted at the doors of the palace to open them. Junko climbed off of me when we got to the doors of the throne room. Rushing into the throne the scene we came upon was one you didn't always see. Apparently from the looks of things father was holding counsel with my older brother Glenstorm and the other leaders of the kingdom, and they all except for father and Glenstorm ended up fighting with each other. Upon looking up at the door flying open, father saw us with a look of surprise and concern. Focusing back on the council with an annoyed look, he stood up with great difficulty and kicking his hoof up.

 _'Thud'_

As it echoed through the hall, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at my father with a look of shock.

"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISH FIGHTING!" My father's voice bellowed out through the hall. Lowering his voice down, "This council is over. You all may leave. I will give you my final decision upon a later time."

The council members all stood up and with a bow to my father and brother they all left the room, leaving only me, Junko, Glenstorm, and my father.

"What can I do for you, my son?" asked my father who sounded really weary; it showed on his face. Walking closer to where my father sat with my bother by his side, both Junko and I bowed to my father in respect. Well, I bowed a little awkwardly while still holding the moth in my hands. Opening my hands and letting father and Glenstorm see the moth.

"We found this peculiar moth in the clearing by the Misty Mountains. It was coming from the West." With a raised eyebrow father limped over to me. Taking the moth from me a look of shock came over his and it disappeared quickly as it came. Watching as he silently listened to the magical message. Coming out of his trance a look of desperation came upon his face.

"Oreius!" my father called out. Coming out of nowhere Oreius appeared which I marvel at for him being a Centaur. Oreius is an old childhood friend of my father and his loyal steward.

"You needed me, my lord?" he asked with a bow.

"Yes. Can you get me a map of Arda? Please." With a questioning look on his face at the strange request from my father.

"Yes, of course, my lord," he said disappearing from the throne room.

While waiting for him to come back.

"Father why do you need a map of Arda?" my brother asked wondering what our father was planning to do with the map.

"If you must know, I am trying to see which way the moth came from the west." answered my father as he was trying to piece the whole situation together.

"Sire, I have the map that you need," Oreius said while running into the room. Slowing down, he handed dad the map. Rolling it out on the table, he stares at the map with a deep look of thought, suddenly a look fury appeared on his face.

"Fawkes!" dad suddenly yelled out.

 _'Flooshhh!'_

In a spark of fire Fawkes appears circling around above our heads. He lands on dad's outstretched arm. Fawkes is a fire phoenix, with orange and red feathers. He's dads personal 'messager bird' for long distances.

"How may I help you, sire?" squawked Fawkes.

"I need you to go to The Great Eagles and give them a message of emergency. Tell them that Gandalf is in trouble at Isengard." dad growled out in a rage.

"Of course, my lord." Fawkes flew off dad's arm and again circled around the room going faster and faster.

 _'Flooshhh!'_

In sparkes of fire, Fawkes fire jumped.

"Father what do you plan on doing after Fawkes comes back from telling The Great Eagles." Glenstorm asks dad who is pacing the length of the floor well actually is limping. You see when we wear captured this was a little bit before we escaped from them, the orcs cut off dad's left hoof off.

"We wait for them to bring Gandalf here," Dad said wearily and tired.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please Review this story...Thanks!


End file.
